


To Tame a Knight

by disheveleddarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disheveleddarkness/pseuds/disheveleddarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lieutenant, I would suggest that you start with cleaning this pitiful mess up.” A hand gestured to the once again dismantled technology which, at a time, had been in pristine condition – that was the third control room Kylo Ren had totaled that month, and quite frankly Hux was thinking of next investing in a shock collar for the Knight.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.” Dark eyes pouring over the angry burns marring metal and busted screens, Lieutenant Mitaka stepped over scattered shards of glass cautiously.</p>
<p>There was so much more he could be doing. Needed to be doing, but at this hour of his late shift he was the best suited to salvage what he could of the computer and strip the wall to make way for new equipment that would no doubt fall prey to Lord Ren, for it was an endless cycle. It was not his place to say, but he wished General Hux would do more to tame his wicked storm of a Knight. Surely he was working on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tame a Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperEllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/gifts).



> Revan is in this because I love Revan. I have a storyline that Kylo resurrected Revan and had hot cemetery sex during a thunderstorm, and Revan forced them to Force bond. Now he's his master.

“Lieutenant, I would suggest that you start with cleaning this pitiful mess up.” A hand gestured to the once again dismantled technology which, at a time, had been in pristine condition – that was the third control room Kylo Ren had totaled that month, and quite frankly Hux was thinking of next investing in a _shock collar_ for the Knight.

“Yes, Sir.” Dark eyes pouring over the angry burns marring metal and busted screens, Lieutenant Mitaka stepped over scattered shards of glass cautiously.

There was so much more he could be doing. _Needed/ _to be doing, but at this hour of his late shift he was the best suited to salvage what he could of the computer and strip the wall to make way for new equipment that would no doubt fall prey to Lord Ren, for it was an endless cycle. It was not his place to say, but he wished General Hux would do more to tame his wicked storm of a Knight. Surely he was working on it?__

__He supposed what really mattered was that the blade be turned on to metal and glass instead of ripping apart the _Finalizer_ ’s crew. For that he could be grateful._ _

__Subconsciously he brought a hand to his uniform collar as he thought on the time he had been dragged across the floor by his neck. The pain and fear still haunted him, yet he couldn’t help but be fascinated by the nightmare of a man. Always looking to him when he entered a room but trying to clear his thoughts to keep Kylo Ren from noticing the interest in himself and his powers. He liked to hope it worked… But he also knew there was probably nothing he could do to hide anything from him._ _

__“Sir, we’re three hours ahead of schedule.” he reported to Hux, regarding a rendezvous for ship maintenance and refuel. Then he got to work on the mess Lord Ren had made._ _

__When Kylo cooled down from his outrage and settled into a meditative state, his consciousness drifted through the corridors of the _Finalizer_. The majority of the crew was asleep, which kept him from being overwhelmed by the bombardment of every thought and feeling he came across._ _

__It took little time to find General Hux, so accustomed was he to the General’s presence._ _

__Shock collar? Had he misheard General Hux think about investing in a shock collar? No, that was correct…_ _

__The arousal almost jarred him out of his trance. Shock collar… He almost wished Hux wasn’t joking. Kylo’s astral projection turned to observe Dopheld Mitaka. He caught bits and pieces of their conversation as the Lieutenant worked on cleaning up the dismantled control room, but Kylo was much more interested in fantasizing about Hux securing a shock collar beneath his armor. Mmhmm…_ _

__Mitaka could program it, even. He could program it to detect the activation of his lightsaber… So the shock collar would be a thermal detector? Yes, that would work. It would have to have secondary criterion though, so that it would not interfere with necessary use of the lightsaber. Perhaps it would monitor his pulse. His heart seemed to beat faster when he was attacking out of fury rather than purpose. And then a tertiary criterion could be movement. The collar did not need to activate if it could sense he had been moving. There was no benefit in shocking him when exercising/training/fighting._ _

__Hux could manipulate those criteria. He could bind him to bypass the movement tracker… He could raise the temperature himself, and he could do so much to make his heart pound…_ _

__Hux was too godly when in control. And Kylo needed it. Needed to be helpless and hopeless. Taken as aggressively as he had been tearing his blade through the computers…_ _

__Sleep did not come easily to Kylo Ren, which certainly did not help his moods. To be so sensitive to the Force made it difficult to disengage, but tonight brought the fortune of sleep._ _

__Only for that sleep to come to an abrupt end with General Hux overriding the locked door to his quarters._ _

__“Ren. A word with you.” Hux came storming in, lips drawn in a tight grimace._ _

__“You know better… Than to disturb me.” Kylo said lowly, slowly getting out of bed._ _

__“Do you honestly think I give a damn? You are immensely out of line! You are not to misbehave again – “_ _

__“You cannot tell me – “_ _

__“ _Do as I say!_ ”_ _

__Kylo stepped forward, glaring down into blue eyes. “You don’t own – “_ _

__Hux slapped him. Silence pervaded the air._ _

__He had never been afraid of Kylo, but now… He had gone too far in striking a knight. An impulsive move he was shocked he had even gone through with. He expected Kylo to tear his heart out or ignite his lightsaber._ _

__They stared at each other, waiting for one or the other to back down. But neither wished to submit._ _

__Finally Hux broke their silence. “Why?”_ _

__Kylo inclined his head inquisitively, accustomed to exaggerated movements to convey himself with the mask on._ _

__“Why… What?”_ _

__“Why are you so desperate for attention that you would undermine everything we work toward?”_ _

__“I’m not desperate for attention.”_ _

__Hux gave him The Look._ _

__“Only for your attention.”_ _

__Hux’s face may have softened somewhat. He sighed, muttering. “Ren, you’re impossible…”_ _

__The knight leaned in to close the small distance between them with a surprisingly soft kiss, no stronger than a butterfly._ _

__The general didn’t understand where this affection came from, but Ren hardly made much sense._ _

__Hux lowered his gaze in thought, but he didn’t move away. That didn’t escape Kylo’s notice._ _

__The knight tried for another kiss, slowly moving luscious lips against his, and Hux stood there for a good while before turning his face away to break the kiss._ _

__“No.”_ _

__Never had one word devastated Kylo as this one did._ _

__An explanation followed Kylo’s stunned silence. “You don’t respect me.“_ _

__Hands clenching into fists at his sides, Kylo hissed out, “What?”_ _

__“And I’m not like you.”_ _

__“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”_ _

__“I’m not a whore.” With that Hux turned and walked out, leaving Kylo simmering with rage._ _

__The next morning another room full of expensive equipment was in ruin, slashed to shreds, and Hux could not remember the last time he was this furious. It was far worse than anything else Ren had annihilated. It was absolutely ridiculous, and he would stand for it no longer._ _

__For once, shame at his violent urges surfaced on Kylo’s heart. He had wanted to more constructively manifest his feelings, but there was too big a difference in wanting and doing._ _

__His newly resurrected master had been making the effort to help him, so why was Kylo failing him? He wanted to be better, but he was regressing. While he headed to the bridge, he thought on Revan’s words from the night prior._ _

__Revan had huffed and pushed himself up off of Kylo, climbing gracefully until he was straddling his apprentice and looking down at him. “You think too much,” Revan had proclaimed, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Discarding it off the edge of the bed, his eyes stayed on Kylo’s face._ _

__“You over analyze everything you do and say and think, but the problem is that you do it at the wrong times. You should be doing so when your temper is rearing its ugly head and starting to spit flames, but instead you let it run rampant. If you can learn to _control_ that rage though… Oh, the _power_ you could have. You expend so much energy on venting the rage that you could redistribute into your command of the Force. It’s as easy as redirecting it down another path.” He gave a brief pause before adding, “Here, I’ll show you.”_ _

__Revan wasted no time in pulling Kylo’s shirt off, running the pads of his fingers across Kylo’s chest and shoulders and down his arms before settling them over his heart._ _

__“Your anger comes from here,” He tapped at the pounding heart under his fingers. “When the rage comes, you let it flow.” Here he moved his fingers from Kylo’s heart, across his shoulder and down his arms._ _

__“It comes out here,” Revan pressed his hands against Ren’s. “What you need to do is create a mental blockage, a metaphysical wall, around this path.”_ _

__He laid his hands sideways around the top portion of Kylo’s heart like a fence. “Then you reroute the power and rage to a place where you can’t use it right away. You save it.”_ _

__The warm, rough, pads of his fingers ran from Kylo’s heart down over his ribs and stomach, and Revan pressed his palms against Ren’s lower navel, between his hips, “And bring it here. Do you understand?” His eyes were intense, studying Kylo’s face._ _

__A sleek door closed behind him in the present, shaking him from his memory. Kylo was perplexed to hear music, but quickly realized no one was playing it – It was in someone’s thoughts._ _

__His masked face turned to Mitaka when he came closer to the Lieutenant, dark eyes following his saunter._ _

___Black velvet with that slow, southern style_ _ _

___A new religion that will bring you to your knees_ _ _

___Black velvet if you please_ _ _

__“REN,” snapped General Hux as he made his way over to join them. “I’ve had enough of this! Revan has been doing all he can to help you, but you refuse to cooperate, and I am sick of it! I’m not working with you any longer.”_ _

__As Hux spoke, he took hold of Kylo’s wrist and began to drag him out into a corridor, all eyes on them until Hux looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. One look was all it took for everyone to return to their own business._ _

__He continued once they were alone, “You should have been grateful after that stunt you pulled yesterday that I hadn’t written you up on your foul behavior. But I’m ready to now, and I’m ready to have you restationed to another ship in the fleet. I’ve been too lenient for too long, and what do you do? Do you thank me? Do you make anything easier on me? No. You don’t give a damn about me. You don’t give a damn about the First Order. Only yourself. Just like a child.”_ _

__“You have no idea what I feel!” Kylo shouted. “I feel everything so deeply and it’s horrible! You wouldn’t know what that’s like, because you are a soulless ginger!”_ _

__“What is wrong with you?! Get out of my face, you ignorant – “_ _

__Kylo shoved him against the far wall with the Force, holding him there and watching in sick delight as blue eyes widened._ _

__“I love you.” Kylo stepped forwards, tears blurring his vision. He repeated himself, “I love you.”_ _

__Nothing could hurt so much as Hux believing he didn’t care. He did care. And it made his shortcomings even worse, because he knew he was disappointing not only Snoke or Revan, but Hux as well._ _

__“I wish… I could be like you.” Kylo stated. “But I’m not.”_ _

__Hux began to relax despite the pressure Kylo maintained at his chest and shoulders. “And I wish you would find something more productive to do with your time. Release me, Ren.”_ _

__The pressure faded and Hux stepped away, walking down the corridor with Kylo following a few feet behind._ _

__“You’re dismissed, Ren.” Hux said once he could not take Kylo following like a lost puppy any longer._ _

__–_ _

__Revan smirked across the small table in the cafeteria at Hux. “You look very displeased, General.” The way in which he spoke his title seemed both respectful and derisive all at once._ _

__Hux glared across the small space at the Sith Master and sipped carefully at his caf, minding how he worded what he said next. “Ren decided to have another explosive tantrum and demolished one of my control panels in the engine service room. He has no concept of what these things cost. He seems to think that credits simply appear somehow, as if by magic.” Hux was less than amused at this point. The destruction was becoming a more common occurrence, and being aimed at more expensive and vital equipment._ _

__Revan smiled in an annoyingly knowing way and looked past the general at a wall._ _

__"Oh, do share before you explode,“ Hux sneered. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Revan, it was only that at over 4000 years of age, Revan seemed to have nothing but time and had no rush to share anything, even if it was something that could perhaps help Hux._ _

__Revan shook his head and chuckled, looking at the ginger now with sympathy. "Kylo wants your attention. More than anyone else’s. I think your best bet is going to be to bend him over that sparking console he’s destroyed and wreck him the same way he wrecked it.”_ _

__When had his life become so full of drama? Oh, that’s right, as soon as he had met Kylo Ren, the most avid watcher of holosoaps. Whenever the knight was off work, what was he doing if not training or talking at his Vader altar? Watching those damn soap operas in officer lounges. The man thrived on drama and suffering._ _

__Hux was going to need two more cups of caf before he could even think about heading back to work. Fortunately, he could set up an appointment to meet with Mitaka in his office instead of the bridge._ _

__–_ _

__“Lieutenant Mitaka, I havent had the chance to read your network report. I have been otherwise occupied by Kylo Ren’s drama. Would you please summarize?” asked Hux, datapad in hand._ _

__“Yes, Sir.”_ _

__"Have a seat.“_ _

__Mitaka took a seat in Hux’s office. "My concern was how to get the firewall to allow a remote user to initiate sessions without weakening firewall defenses? With this project in mind, I upgraded some network components. The system has a VPN agent on the remote machine and a gateway inside the firewall. When remote users want to create sessions, they send the gateway an e-mail making the request. The gateway is an appliance that sits between users’ corporate desktops and the corporate network. The appliance responds by initiating a session from within the firewall, thereby making it unnecessary to leave extra ports open so the remote machine can do the initiating. IPSec VPNs call for certain ports to be open to receive requests from the outside, and SSL VPNs use standard Web ports that are generally left open. When a secure link – ”_ _

__Mitaka turned around as he heard the door to Hux’s office open._ _

__Kylo Ren stepped inside but offered no explanation for his presence._ _

__Hux spoke up. “Ren. Make your office appointments before you barge in. What do you want?”_ _

__"To hear the report, of course.“ Answered the knight, stepping forward until he could place a hand on Mitaka’s shoulder. "Go on.”_ _

__“When a secure link has been established between the remote user and the desktop, the user has access to – ”_ _

__Hux held up a hand to signal to Mitaka to stop again. He stood from his desk and went to stand beside Mitaka, speaking to Kylo. “Out. I want you out. I am sick of you.”_ _

__Static sounded, conveying Kylo gasping sarcastically and bringing a gloved hand to grasp at his heart. “Oh, General. Tell me it isn’t so.” Kylo crossed his arms. “You wait until Supreme Leader Snoke hears you have kept me from hearing important information regarding our networking upgrades.”_ _

__Blue eyes narrowed. “Continue, Lieutenant.”_ _

__“When deciding whether to implement SSL remote access VPNs, it is essential to understand how they compare to other types of remote access VPNs and what their advantages and disadvantages are. Some of the main advantages and disadvantages are as follows…”_ _

__Kylo watched Hux as Mitaka continued his thorough report. He was glad Hux was the one who read those things. Wasn’t this supposed to be a summary… He would hate to sit through a reading of the whole report._ _

__“SSL remote access VPNs are relatively simple to deploy because it…”_ _

__Kylo smirked behind his mask, beginning to subtly roll pressure over Hux’s crotch. Nothing noticeable yes. Just something to gradually build upon…_ _

__“SSL VPNs can impose a relatively high CPU…”_ _

__Hux took notes on his datapad, and Kylo’s gaze remained on him. This was a good exercise in practicing precision in working with the Force…_ _

__Hux’s eyes widened marginally. There we go… He had started to notice the pressure slowly stroking at his cock. His eyes darted to the metallic mask._ _

__“Typically, TCP ports 443…”_ _

___Ren, you pathetic, perverted –_ _ _

___Ohh you’re so big…_ Kylo remarked as he grasped at him, squeezing and stroking. _Though not as big as me, but honestly… who is?__ _

__Hux looked back to Mitaka, uncertain if those words had really appeared in his head or if Mitaka had heard them._ _

__The lieutenant did not look happy to have attention off his report. His words slowed and he waited for Hux to indicate interest again. This was supposed to be _his_ time with the General…_ _

__Dopheld’s heart skipped a beat when his eyes slipped down to Hux’s crotch. Why… Why was discussing the network… arousing him? Maybe he wasn’t being ignored after all._ _

__General Hux headed back around to sit behind his desk, calmly watching Mitaka again. “My apologies. I am listening.”_ _

__He hated the thought of Dopheld believing he was ignoring him. Mitaka deserved to be listened to with undivided attention. Hux would do his very best to give him that, spending the next twenty minutes watching and listening, taking notes every few moments but otherwise keeping his eyes on Dopheld and leaning forward attentively._ _

__All while Kylo more vigorously gave him a Force handjob._ _

__“As always, Lieutenant Mitaka, you are ahead of the game, and I thank you for your dedication to your work. You are a perfect example of what everyone should strive to be.”_ _

__“Thank you so much, General Hux. I am flattered and grateful.”_ _

__Once Mitaka had taken his leave, Hux looked like he was ready to kill Kylo._ _

__“Let me help you with that…” the knight said as he went to sink down between Hux’s legs insistently. Before Hux could react, his belt was off and Ren was unfastening his pants._ _

__His cock was almost in his mouth, until Hux stood up and pushed him away. “Back off, Ren! We’re doing this by my rules and mine alone!”_ _

__Kylo blinked, scrambling back onto his feet. We’re doing this…? We’re doing this!_ _

__“Report to my quarters tonight if you think you can manage taking orders.” Hux instructed. “Leave me alone until then, do you understand? I am busy.”_ _

__Kylo wished Hux could feel the way his soul burned with lust in his presence. He was quiet as Hux adjusted his uniform and finally left, not too happy about being neglected right now but thrilled for tonight._ _

__—_ _

__His first order when he finally joined the General in his room was to shut up and take his helmet off. Kylo obliged, setting it on a table nearby._ _

__He was beautiful and it made Hux sick. He was gorgeous with his voluptuous hair and soft lips and expressive eyes and… Disgusting._ _

__He kept his gloves on as he began to strip the knight, but the many layers of clothes made him lose interest in doing more than getting his robe off._ _

__Hux abandoned the task in favor of pouring two glasses of wine, sitting down with his and watching as Kylo continued to undress. Then he passed a glass to him._ _

__Kylo awkwardly stood there and drank some of his wine. It was too bitter for him. When he’d had enough he set it out of the way._ _

__“I want you to come kneel.” Hux directed. He lit a cigarette and said, “Don’t keep me waiting. Don’t make me repeat myself.”_ _

__A smile touched Kylo’s lips. His hesitation only came from the disbelief this was really happening. Eagerly he moved forward and sunk to his knees, bringing his hands to the general’s crotch._ _

__“No. You’ll be kissing my boots.” Hux said. “Bow.”_ _

__“What…?”_ _

__Hux pushed him back with one foot at the knight’s shoulder – at a tender scar._ _

__Kylo cringed and dropped further down, looking to the leather boots. The one that had been on his shoulder slid along his jawline delicately then lifted his face up under his chin._ _

__“You’re so pretty…” Hux acknowledged. “And you’ll be prettier once I’ve trained you to serve me well.”_ _

__He would be offended, outraged even, if he were not so painfully horny that he would agree to anything. He closed his eyes, tasting the leather._ _

__Kylo wasn’t certain why this was arousing, but the more he pressed kisses to the boots the more comfortable he was, sparing a glance up to Hux as he licked at his ankle._ _

__Hux let ashes fall into Kylo’s hair as he leaned forward to closely watch him. “Good boy… Now come here and I’ll give you a kiss.”_ _

__Kylo moved to sit on Hux’s lap, heart beating harder as the general exhaled smoke into his mouth while sealing their lips together._ _

__Hux had set his glass onto a table beside him where he sat so that with his free hand he could feel Kylo’s thick hair while the knight leaned into the kiss and clung to him. It was pathetic how needy he was… Although approaching something resembling endearment._ _

__Soon he felt Kylo’s tongue in his mouth. As he stroked his own tongue over it, he pulled his gloves off to press his nails into Kylo’s ass._ _

__He seemed to quite like that, kissing the general harder and grinding his cock to him until he was perfectly aroused as well._ _

__When Hux broke the kiss it was to taste Kylo’s neck, sucking until a colorful bruise blossomed. Kylo moaned, earning several more on his neck and clavicle._ _

__“Please, I need you,” Kylo begged as Hux continued to lick over his clavicle._ _

__Hux picked up his cigarette from an ashtray for one more long drag before picking Kylo up just as he had done back when he had to rescue him from Starkiller, carrying him to bed. Kylo loved that he was far stronger than he looked._ _

__Dark hair fanned around his scarred face, bringing a sense of elegance and beauty to his otherwise fierce nature._ _

__Hux straddled his waist, leisurely touching the knight’s biceps and chest in admiration of his muscles, slowly dragging his fingertips down to feel his well toned abs and muscular thighs._ _

__The touches left Kylo breathless, a soft crimson coloring his face. The sight reached somewhere into Hux’s heart, imploring him to press another kiss to the knight’s lips, one hand at his thigh and another sliding up to hold his face, thumb stroking over his scar and coaxing a low groan from Kylo as Hux bit down on his lip. Kylo squirmed beneath him, so desperate for more._ _

__“We will need to work on your impatience.” Hux remarked. “But I suppose I can indulge you this once.” He sat up and took the knight’s cock into his hand, taking a few moments to stroke him before getting off the bed and opening a drawer where he had a box of condoms on hand._ _

__Kylo sat up, reaching over to yank the box out of Hux’s hands and throw it across the room. “NO.”_ _

__Hux sneered at him. “We do this my way or not at all. If you’re not going to cooperate, you can leave. Dopheld is a good lad. He respects me and does as I say.”_ _

__“Don’t need it!” Kylo exclaimed. “I won’t be pregnant!”_ _

__“You’re so ignorant. I know nothing about your sexual history.”_ _

__“Do I look like I have a disease?!”_ _

__“Get out if you don’t want to use them!”_ _

__Kylo pouted, laying back down and turning onto his side to watch Hux retrieve the box._ _

__When Kylo watched him take a container of lubricant from the drawer, he protested again, “Don’t need it.”_ _

__“You’re ridiculous.” Hux rolled his eyes, climbing back onto the bed with the lubricant and condom, unfastening his uniform belt and setting it out of the way._ _

__“I donnnn’t.” Kylo insisted while reaching to unfasten the General’s pants and reaching for his hard cock._ _

__“What makes you think that?” Hux asked._ _

__“I’m tough. I always train to tolerate more pain.”_ _

__Hux rolled his eyes again and opened the lubricant. “Shut up.”_ _

__Kylo huffed and glared but licked at his cock happily._ _

__Hux pushed him away to deal with the condom and lubricant, thinking of Revan’s words on how aggressive Kylo needed this to be. He needed to be fucked with all the strength he used in demolishing the ship’s equipment._ _

__The knight’s smirk conveyed he heard every thought._ _

__“Make me scream, Hux…” he said huskily before sitting up and turning over, lowering his upper body and lifting his hips, swaying his hips invitingly._ _

__Hux pulled his leather gloves back onto his hands before bringing one sharply down onto his ass. “Slut.”_ _

__“Mmm…” Kylo spread his knees farther apart, basking in the attention. “Again?”_ _

__Hux smirked, laying a harder smack to his ass. This was followed by many more, each more rough than the last until Kylo moaned._ _

__“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me.”_ Kylo demanded until Hux took hold of his hip, leaning over to bring the other hand to keep Kylo’s face down, pressing his cheek into the pillow as he breached his tight entrance._ _

__Hux pressed a kiss to Kylo’s shoulder before delving in farther and working to strengthen his movements, thrusting in quickly once the first few inches were passed._ _

__Kylo tried to rock back to meet his thrusts, but Hux held him firmly in place with both hands, shifting his weight off Kylo’s back to his knees instead._ _

__“Harder,” Kylo requested between heavy breaths._ _

__Harder? Hux wasn’t certain if this could be harder, but he must have managed it since the knight was soon moaning beautifully._ _

__He loosened his hold on him, allowing Kylo to slam backward freely, shaking the bedframe more._ _

__Hux worked hard to exhaust the knight, driving himself more aggressively into him while reaching to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts._ _

__Kylo tightened around him before he came in Hux’s grasp, hurrying the general’s own orgasm. Kylo swore when the movements ceased, his cock still buried in his ass._ _

__The connection Kylo had forged between their minds must have been working very well, for Hux subconsciously caught the impressions of what Kylo wanted._ _

__He withdrew and flipped Kylo over with one hand while the other discarded the condom, and the knight smiled widely as he came on his pretty face._ _

__Kylo licked away the semen that had landed on his lips and reached to collect the rest on his face onto his fingers to lick._ _

__Hux arched an eyebrow but smiled. “You like that…?”_ _

__“Yeahh,” Kylo made a kissy face that made Hux laugh._ _

__“You are… so strange.” Hux remarked, pulling him into an embrace once the knight seemed clean enough after consuming his own semen as well._ _

__Kylo pulled him down to quietly cuddle, giving Hux no choice in the matter. Both were too tired to leave the bed once they were down again._ _

__“Are you going to quit dismantling my ship now?”_ _

__“Maybe.”_ _


End file.
